Mitsuru
Mitsuru, or commonly known as Mitchan, is Shigure's editor, and a big object of his teasing. Her surname is never mentioned in the story. Background Personality She goes insane when Shigure disappears right before his deadlines (which he does on a regular basis), and writes suicide notes on his front steps. She has also threatened to kill herself while kneeling on his front porch. Before she had found out that Shigure likes to play with her, she found him quite "handsome and attractive". Now, she describes him as "a devil floating in the sea on a boat, disguised as a human". Appearance Mitchan keeps extremely short brown hair and is often seen dressed in office clothing. She also has brown eyes. Fruits Basket Manga She met Ritsu while he was going to visit Shigure. They may have started dating, since they are shown having instant chemistry, but it is revealed in a side story in the Fruits Basket Fanbook -Cat- that Mitsuru is not entirely sure of Ritsu's gender, due to his constant wearing a butt bar for women's kimonos. Fruits Basket (Anime) While Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, along with Arisa and Saki, help spruce up the Sohma household residence for New Year's Day, Shigure is harassed by his editor, Mitsuru, finish his manuscript. After Mitsuru is given the manuscript and after Arisa and Saki help clean the house, Tohru is told that the boys will be spending their New Year's Day at a banquet held in the main residence. However, Yuki and Kyo have their own excuses not to go to. Shigure convinces the two to attend the banquet, but the three are stopped by Saki, who subtly convinces Yuki and Kyo to stay with Tohru, who would otherwise be spending the day alone, while Shigure goes on to the main residence alone. Shigure informs Akito of Yuki and Kyo's absence, and Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo watch the sunrise together, making wishes for the New Year. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and Hatori voyage to the Sohma summer house for a vacation. Yuki and Kyo decide to take a stroll with Tohru into the nearby forest. Tohru becomes worried when Kyo and Yuki are silent for unknown reasons. This causes her to lose balance and fall. Yuki and Kyo try to grab a hold of her, as they end up transforming into a Rat and a cat, respectively, to help break her fall. The two begin to bicker over nothing, and Tohru is relieved to see them act like their normal selves. They explain that they have started being comfortable around her as to not their guard down. Later on, Shigure contacts Ayame to join the rest of the group at the summer house, much to the despair of Yuki and Kyo. Yuki and Kyo then decide to walk toward the nearby lake. Meanwhile, Ayame tells Shigure and Hatori that Kana has been recently married to someone, reminding Hatori of his times with her. Ayame tries again to bond with Yuki once again, only to end up in failure. Tohru accidentally turns Ayame into a Snake, and Yuki throws Ayame into the lake. Due to depression and stress because of failing one test on the midterm exams, Tohru comes down with fever and bedridden. Even though Tohru is worried about making dinner or going to work, Kyo and Shigure tells her to get some rest until the fever lets up. Shigure calls Momiji to cover for Tohru at work, while Kyo decides to make leek soup to care for her. Shigure ridicules Kyo after he notices Kyo wearing a gas mask and goggles while cooking the leek soup, as. When Kyo gives the leek soup to Tohru, she later starts to cry, explaining to him that the failed test and the fever were the sources of her depression and stress. After Tohru goes to sleep, Yuki arrives, only to find out that Kyo used the leeks in Yuki's garden to make the leek soup. Momiji, Hatori, and Kisa visit the household residence to check up on Tohru. Yuki comes by to give her a study guide he constructed for her in preparation for the retest of the midterm exam, which she later takes and passes. While on her way to work, Tohru encounters Hiro Sohma, the Goat of the Chinese zodiac. He is shown as a person who practices sophism, constantly hurling verbal insults. Hiro steals Tohru's notebook from her handbag, causing her to panic. Tohru, Kyo, Momiji, and Kisa all find him to confront his attitude. Returning her notebook, Hiro then admits his jealousy toward Tohru, because of how affectionate he is for Kisa. While Tohru and Kisa spend time with Hiro, Kyo becomes upset of the way Hiro is treating Tohru. It is later discovered that Hiro is fond of Kisa and wants to protect her, that after blaming himself for not defending her when she was bullied at school. Tohru takes them to a playground and they stop by a nearby vendor for ice cream. She cheers Hiro up by saying that he is courageous for always caring for Kisa. Fruits Basket (Manga) She met Ritsu while he was going to visit Shigure. They may have started dating, since they are shown having instant chemistry, but it is revealed in a side story in the Fruits Basket Fanbook -Cat-'' that Mitsuru is not entirely sure of Ritsu's gender, due to his constant wearing a butt bar for women's kimonos. Relationships Sohma Shigure Mitchan is Shigure's editor. Shigure teases Mitchan about getting his paperwork done (ex. playing around the house saying he doesn't have anything done to annoy Mitchan, while actually having it all done). Sohma Ritsu Ritsu and Mitchan meet while yelling at Shigure. They end up as a couple. It is never stated whether or not she is aware of the curse (and judging by the two character's personalities, she most likely does not know). In an Omake it is revealed slightly jokingly that she is not 100% sure that Ritsu is a man (and likewise, Ritsu is almost doubly self-conscious about his crossdressing around Mitchan) but the two seem very happy anyway.﻿ It is revealed the two are very far along in their relationship due to when Ritsu's curse was broken Mitchan was there with his parents. Knownable Relatives *Sohma Ritsu (boyfriend) Trivia *She is unaware of the Zodiac curse. *She is always shown complaining about Shigure, crying/moaning/etc to a point on getting suicidal thoughts. *Despite leaving death notes on Shigure's door and saying she will leave him, Mitchan respects Shigure very much. *Mitsuru shares the same english voice actress as Adult '''Chi-Chi' from Dragon Ball/Dragon Ball Z,and Dragon Ball GT. Including Botan 'from Yu Yu Hakusho. Voice Actresses '''Japanese ': '''Akemi Okamura English ''': '''Cynthia Cranz Gallery